Return to Heaven
by xFaeriexPrincessx
Summary: Van Helsing is restless....he desperately wants to see Anna again. But how? Not completed. Please R&R!
1. Left Hand of God

Hey! Please read and review my story. I'd really like to know what others think about it. :) Hope you enjoy this!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van Helsing lay in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Memories were haunting him. Memories of that fateful night, when he killed Dracula, and lost a friend when things did not go as planned. Everything was supposed to work out. But it didn't.

He was back in Vatican City now, back in his own quarters. Yet as the months past he still could not forget about Anna. The Cardinal repeatedly reassured him that it wasn't his fault, but his words could not reach Gabriel's wandering mind.

This particular night, he realized something. Through all this pain and misery he hadn't thought about his recovered past. That past now meant nothing to him. Or did it? He suddenly sat up, and tried to remember everything that happened _before_ the tragedy.

"…such a curse, to be the Left Hand of God…." Dracula had said, moments before his second death pounced upon him.

"The Left Hand of God…" Van Helsing said in realization. "The Left Hand of God…" He ran down the hall to Carl's room, knocking franticly.

"Oh dammit all. Who's knocking at my door at this kind of an hour?" Carl muttered. He crawled out of bed reluctantly and opened the door a crack. "Oh, Van Helsing! Its just you. Well, come in. No point in standing there. But why are up at two in morning anyway? Wait…I already know. It's about Anna again, isn't it?"

"Yes. No.Somewhat. And Carl, you really shouldn't curse, you're going to become a monk in two weeks! You're not going to be a friar anymore."

"What do you mean somewhat? And yes, I know. There are only 13 days, 8 hours, and 17 minutes before I am accepted into the brotherhood as a monk. That's why I am making the most of my time. Though I better keep my mouth shut right now, because I think Brother Michael next door is still awake. Now. Tell me what all this is about. And hurry up. I need to sleep you know."

"Carl, do you know anything about the Left Hand of God?"

"Well of course! You are the Left Hand of God. My God, you didn't know that? Oops. Tell me I didn't just break and another commandment."

"Yes, you did. And yes I did know. Dracula told me before I killed him. But aren't there any prophecies about him? What's supposed to happen to him after he's done his task on Earth?"

"Holy—never mind. No, not that I know of. But I'm not a scripture type of a person. Why don't you go ask the Cardinal tomorrow?"

"Carl, he doesn't know who I am! As the Left Hand of God thing..."

"Then tell him!"

"What if he doesn't believe me?"

"That will be your problem. Make him believe. Oh, I don't know! Why don't you just go back to bed, and think about this tomorrow?" Carl looked at his clock. "Bloody he—uhhhhh….. It's already three. Yes, you'd best go back. I have to be up in two hours for prayer. Good night, then." he said, and pushed Van Helsing out the door.


	2. I Dont Belong Here

The Cardinal was not having a good morning. Forcing three new friars to tell where they had been last night did not make it any better. Then Van Helsing walked into the confession stand.

"Gabriel! What are you doing here? What have you done this time?" the Cardinal said. "The last thing I need is you killing anyone, or shattering any windows."

"I have done nothing, Father." he said, taking his hat off and sitting down. "This is the only place where I can talk to you in private."

"What? The great Van Helsing actually _wanting_ to talk to me?" the Cardinal chuckled. "Well, you're improving. I thought _you'd _never fit in here in the abbey."

"Father, what do you know about the Left Hand of God?"

"Well, that he is the greatest messenger of our Heavenly Father, thats about it. The Book of Prophecies may have something. But theres only one copy, and its in the possession of the Pope." he paused. "Why? You share his name, yes, but you have no interest in these things."

Van Helsing sighed. "Because….I _am_ the Left Hand of God. Apparently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cardinal made the sign of a cross. "May God have mercy on you if you are lying. But please, continue."

So Van Helsing told him the whole story. "That night in Transylvania, when we were looking for the door, Carl said there was some vague description to the Left Hand of God murdering Dracula the first time, about four hundred years ago. Then, before I killed him the second time, he said to me:

'Did I mention that it was you who murdered me? It must be such a burden. Such a curse…to be the Left Hand of God. All I want is life, Gabriel, and the continuation of my kind. And perhaps the return of my ring?'

This ring, was his. I must have taken it when I murdered him. This was all before my memory was wiped away. But I feel it. My memory is still there somewhere; in my head …I just haven't found it yet."

"If you are the Left Hand of God…why would the God have sent you to us…half dead and without a memory?"

"I don't know. But I think my task…whatever it may be, is done. What do I do now….that's what I want to know."

"I'm sorry I haven't been much help, my son, but perhaps if we paid the Pope a visit, took a glance at the Book of Prophecies….we may find an answer. Meet me in front of the Great Cathedral two hours before supper. Meanwhile, I think it's time for the mid-day meal." The Cardinal stood up, and escorted him out.

"Carl!" Van Helsing called out to the friar, in the midst of the crowd of brothers, just coming out of the dining hall.

"Hello there, Van Helsing. Let's go down to the headquarters. I have something to show you. Did you talk to the Cardinal? You probably did. You always have that expression on you face afterwards. So what did he say? And you really didn't have to disturb my sleep last night, you know," he yawned as proof. "Waiting until morning would have been much better on my part. All right. Enough of that. Your turn to talk."

Van Helsing sighed. "The Cardinal wants me to meet with him later today, to see the Pope. Because he doesn't know what to do."

Carl made sure no one was with in hearing range, then said, "Blood hell! The Pope! You should be terrified!"

"Thanks"

"Sorry. Hey…we said that in the graveyard, in Transy—" he stopped. His friend's face suddenly hardened. "Ummm….let's hurry up."

They quickened their pace, and walked silently across the courtyard and down the steps, into the Order's headquarters.

"Here we are." Carl said as they stopped in front of a table. He picked up a crossbow. "This is an improved version of your crossbow. It's lighter, more compact, and has a larger firearm capacity. Oh, and I added side compartments for silver bullets and holy water." He demonstrated all the features while talking. "Like it?"

"Thanks." Gabriel said, smiling. "It's great, just like every else you've ever made…but Carl, I'm not planning on hunting monsters again.

"What? You're going to settle in here? Whoa, I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"I didn't say I was staying here." Lowering his voice, he continued, "Remember our nighttime conversation?"

"_What_? You're going to leave me here? Let me slip into this replica of hell?" A passing monk glared at him. "Sorry father," he said, then focus on his companion again. "How do you plan to do whatever you're planning to do anyway? And do I mean so little to you?"

"Carl. Listen to me. I don't belong here. I'll never belong here. Not here or anywhere else in this world. Once people find out who I am, and the fact that I am immortal, which I'm sure you haven't thought about, what's going to happen? Nothing good will come out me staying here." he paused. "I think my task is done. It's time for me to go back where I came from. I don't know for sure, but if I'm lucky, I'll find out more about myself tonight."

"Van Helsing…"

"I've got to go get ready. The Cardinal will have my head if I'm late. I'll see you at supper." He clapped Carl on the back and left, before he could say anything.

_Thanks for sticking with me! Please review, and if there's a typo I didnt catch, please tell me. :)_


End file.
